First Love
by Eternal-Dreams
Summary: (This starts off after the FOTR) Legolas finally figures out his feelings for Jenia, the young elf he rescued in the past. A twist of fate allows Legolas to meet her again..etc! I suck at summaries! *I MAJOR edited the fic! Pls R&R! 1000+ Words now!


~*~First Love~*~  
  
Author's notes: This is my first fic hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Thank you! ^__^ My summary stinks and it doesn't sound interesting right? Oh well..^_^;;  
  
Summary: (This starts off after the FOTR) Legolas finally figures out his feelings for Jenia, the young elf he rescued in the past. A twist of fate allows Legolas to meet her again. Will he reveal his true feelings? And what about Jenia's own feelings for Legolas?  
  
Stuff to remember:  
  
"" = Speech marks indicate speech/conversation.  
  
* = Thoughts of the characters  
  
- - = Actions/feelings of the characters  
  
And minor stuff like this: ( ) Indicate the place, flashbacks etc..you get the picture right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR's or any of the characters created by Tolkien. Or just anything Lord of the rings! T_T except my character..-_-;  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"W-Who are you?." A girl not older than about 13 to 14 years old shouts.  
  
"Shh..Don't be afraid I won't hurt you little one."  
  
The girl steps back.  
  
"Don't come near me! Mother and Father told me never to talk to strangers.."   
  
"And where's your mother and father?" A tall, slender blonde elf asks.  
  
  
  
"I..I don't know..I can't remember.." She replies softly.  
  
"I see. Can you tell me your name?" The elf gently answers.  
  
"My name..my name is Jenia." She murmurs.  
  
"Jenia..My name is Legolas." He tells her.  
  
"Legolas…Legolas can you take me with you? I..i don't know who I am and you look like your travelling somewhere so I thought that..if I came along I might find out who and where I come from, and who my parents are.." She said sadly.  
  
*Poor thing..i can't leave her here in the middle of nowhere it doesn't seem right. Besides I'm sure Aragorn and the rest won't have any objections if I bring her along. She'll be my responsibility and besides she's just a child, it won't be a problem. Plus..she looks familiar..Wait..could she be? No..i don't think so..King Jeon would have already found his daughter by now. And I can't tell whether she's an elf or a human or even a hobbit. I shouldn't jump to conclusions.*  
  
"Jenia was it not? I'll let you come with me if you promise to behave and follow what I say, and try to get used to the rest of the company if you please. I'm not travelling alone you see..and we're actually on a mission so I would appreciate it if you…"  
  
Jenia flashed a quick smile to Legolas and hastily runs up and throws her arms around him, giving him a hug.  
  
"I promise! Besides it'll be so much more fun if there are more people travelling so I won't be lonely anymore!" She happily proposed.  
  
Legolas, thrown back by her hug didn't know whether to smile or chuckle at her silly but amusing proposition. He grinned instead.  
  
"Alright alright, I think its best we better start moving before it gets dark. I'll have to explain to Aragorn and the rest AND introduce you to the group." Legolas quickly explained.  
  
"Huh? Who's Aragorn, Legolas? And where are we going from here?" She asked.  
  
"Haha..you'll see when we get there little one." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Mmm..Okay! So where do you come from Legolas? And why is your name "Legolas"? Is your home beautiful Legolas?" She continued.  
  
"I'll tell you everything when we get to the camp Jenia." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh..all right. So how many people are there..and…" As Jenia went on.  
  
"You'll see Jenia, you'll see. I'll explain everything you need to know in time. But first we must get back to the others." Legolas pointed out just to make her keep quiet.  
  
She looked up at him. "Promise?"  
  
He looked down at her tenderly. "I promise."   
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
*Sigh..wonder how she's doing now? It has been a few years since she was reunited with her parents. I wonder if she's all grown up? Who would have thought she was an elf? May be it was because of her features, it was unsual but yet stunning enough to display her exotic beauty. But what attracted me to her was her eyes. It was a deep violet colour which radiated with the happiness and light-heartedness of her but it was also tinted with loneliness and sorrow. No doubt about it she really is or Was (now that i haven't seen her) a beautiful child. And her size, it was as if she was a normal human child! I even thought she was because she couldn't speak elvish, but i guess being seperated from her people and her parents for such a long time doesn't help much either. I even thought she was a halfling! which if i remember correctly made her so furious! -chuckle- Oh well.Jenia..if we were to meet, Would you still remember me after all this time?* An absent-minded Legolas thought to himself as he laid stretched out on the smooth grass with the wind blowing through his golden, silky locks.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled. *I really miss her..i miss her sunny smile, her laughter and the way she always has this cheeky grin when shes up to something. I even miss the way she pouts when I tell her not to trail after me when theres danger. Oh..and how could i ever forget those unerving questions! She would just deliberately ask me things she would know and demand a detailed, comprehensive answer! But I do admit that without her around, I don't get much laughs coming out of me even though Gimli does try to humour me sometimes. But you see..he isn't Jenia. I used to protect her when there was danger but now that she's gone, who do I protect? I used to have a responsibility, a duty to fufill. When she first uttered those words of remorse about not knowing where her parents were and who she was, I just couldn't find the words to say 'no'. And thus, through her I began fufilling my promise in hopes of finding who she really was. But now that that is over..who do I turn to? who else can I protect? (Besides my friends of course.) When she left, I felt as if i lost part of myself, just like at that moment when i bid my final farewell to her. She was like a sister i never had.* Legolas sighed and looked up at the deep, blue sky and closed his eyes once more.  
  
However before he could contemplate yet again, a voice could be heard in the distance. It woke Legolas out of his dreamy state.  
  
"Legolas! Its time to go! Where and what are you doing?! We have to set off now before it gets dark!"   
  
*Huh? That's probably Aragorn. I must have lost track of the time while thinking about her.*  
  
"I'll be right there Aragorn!" Legolas shouts back as he picked up his bow and quiver lying on the ground.  
  
*Jenia….*  
  
==============================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Author's notes: So! There you have it! My first chapter and fic and a lousy one at that..T_T but please Read and Review! I'll really appreciate it if you do! The story WILL get better soon and questions will be answered as the story progresses!   
  
Thanks and I'll see u again! ^____^ 


End file.
